pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CherryBlossomChiyumi
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:CherryBlossomChiyumi page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 13:07, November 2, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Yeah! Go ahead! Thanx 4 asking me first too! ;D~Hyper Hmm, okayz. But please, next time, can you ask me first before creating a relative to one of my characters, even though they are not counterparts? Thankz :)[[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 13:10, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Heyz, do you want me to make Madelyn a character in my story "The Name of Diana Martinez"? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hyper Hearts:Section in Amy Cool! I'm friends with Amy! You know you're really awesome at editing Isabella and making paintings by scratch! ;D Awesome! BTW:Amy's my favorite Fanon Character that's not me! XD Details! Details! Dodoleedo! ~Bea {Hyper's Randomness Incorparated!} 02:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Pucca stuff You like Pucca and Hello Kitty? I love them too! They're so anime and cute ^_~ That's so cool! ~ Chococat [[User Talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|''Chocolate! We all love it on Planet Cavity! Ya-taa!]] Huh? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 22:19, December 3, 2010 (UTC) She still is. A Mary Sue is a chaarcter who has no weakness or enemies and every one loves her. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 13:12, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she needs more flaws (because that flaw makes no sense). Amy shouldn't be perfect. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 13:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Let me get this straight Let me get this straight, Your AmazonHearts26? {Baljeet is awesome, cute, funny and cool, no madder what anybody says...} 14:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin AHHH! Epicness. Thank you! I've never been an Admin before :) No. Yes. Maybe. Pick one! I'm gonna have to say no, I don't have your money. Alright maybe I do. 17:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Amazon Thing So, can you make a page for Juliett Bosueqie? {Baljeet is awesome, cute, funny and cool, no madder what anybody says...} 12:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC) K thanks! I would love if you wrote a story about that soon. LOL, at first I thought you were going to copy Juliette, but I'm fine with it now. It's cool that she's the 'Nega' Juliette. {Baljeet is awesome, cute, funny and cool, no madder what anybody says...} 12:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I would like to make a page where characters get compleatly made-over with totally new looks, new hair, new clothes, new eye color stuff like that! Whitch I will draw them with there make over and put it on the page. You totally inspired me. What do you think? Can I do it? I dont want to do it without your permission because I got the idea from you. Also, if you say that I can do it, what do you think the name should be? Please reply! Only 3 days till Christmas 'and I am still more excited for Doctor Who than the presents 20:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC)' Amy Anderson Amy Anderson is still considered a Mary Sue. All people have at least one unlikable trait, and a person who does not like him/her. This is so since a Mary Sue is someone who has no unlikable traits and no one dislikes him or her. Scubadave (talk) 15:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) It is not enough to just state on the characters page that they have unlikable traits, you have to specify them and intergrate them into your fanfics. (Ex. Yvette La Fraise) I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 05:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) You do not have to mark Amy Anderson for Deletion, just change her, I wouldn't be good for all that work to go to waste. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 01:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Amy Anderson You're the one who owns Amy, right? Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 00:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I i guess, you can make it as long as she's not a mary sue.''Ways to Annoy is back! ''[[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 16:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) You know, all you needed to do was move the page, you don't have to create a new page for a name change. [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 10:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Accounts Why do you have so many (AmazonHeart26, SoftRoseHeartz, etc.)? Just use one account and discontinue the others (or two if you use different devices, such as a Phone/iPod/tablet and a computer). This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 14:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Sure I guess, by the way, at the end of each message, you should type four squigly things(~). That would help people a lot I love your pics your making,how do you do it? Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 13:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Pics ________________________ I love your pics!Tell me how you do it! Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 14:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Who proposed that idea is all the admins, months ago. And Goldy has a blog about it. State which pages you will improve before we delete 'em.